The Enemies Upon Us
by AwEsOmEsToRyPeRsOn
Summary: Adam and Bree are just trying to escape. Escape from Davenport, escape from Chase, escape from just about everything. But everything goes downhill when escaping from Davenport Industries is pratically impossible.
1. Chapter 1

Bree was walking next to Adam. They just needed an escape from Davenport, probably looking for them so be can slap her again. Bree looked up at her older brother, who was staring at the ground. He was playing with his thumbs. Bree tried to get a look at his expression, but it was no use. He was too tall, she stood at least 3 inches under his shoulder.

"Adam?" He drew his attention away from his thumbs. Adam noticed his little sister was shivering, so he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Adam, I don't..."

"Bree, don't protest." Bree just wanted to hug him. He reacted lightly to the fact they weren' siblings. Chase flipped out. She remebered it so well but just wanted to forget it.

"Adam, I'm Sorry."

Adam knew immidatly what she was talking about. "Don't apologise. It wasn't your fault." Adam put his arm on her shoulder. She smiled up at him.

They sat down on the bench next to the pier.

Bree recaped every memory of the night. The truth, Chase's flipout, her battle.

And the worst memory stuck in her mind.

Leo's death.

She shead a tear thinking about that. Adam, knowing exactly what she was thinking about, put his arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder. They stayed there for the next few minutes.

"We should go."

"Where? I thought we weren't gonna go to the Davenport Hell Hole."

Adam knew all about that. After Leo's death and the truth, Davenport and Chase got really bad. Tasha ran away, and Two weeks later she texted Adam, saying she was staying with Rose. She told them they could come down, but Adam replied with a no. Let Tasha be Safe.

"Not there. I got an apartment."

"You did?"

"Ya. But I had to get two jobs."

Bree smiled. He hailed a taxi, and got to the apartment.

"Police." Bree said with a squeak. Adam nodded and pulled her into bushes.

"Search EVERYWHERE!" A familiar voice rumbled. Davenport. He got fatter, and you can hear him from Canada. Behind him stood Chase, with his arms crossed. He hadn't changed, except for height. He was tall now, 5' 9", But Adam was still taller, at 6' 2".

"We have to leave." Bree's voice could be mistaked for a mouse.

Adam and Bree jumped out of the bushes, but the police saw them.

"It's them!" Davenport screamed. "GET THEM!"

Bree and Adam started running. But Bree doesn't get very far when her ankle twists, and she couldn't run. Adam picks her up and ran, and wouldn't stop. He ran into an alley way and the police cornered him.

Bree got up. She could walk on her own now.

"Hit the Boy! I want the girl!" Davenport said.

Looking in there eyes, he realized that these are Davenport's private police, and will do anything he says without hesitation.

Bree tears up. She can't be in this mess, and she's afraid of what will happen when Davenport takes her back. Chase is probably gonna do something to her. Those thoughts invaded Adam's mind too, and it gave him all the more reason to escape from the police.

Without a secound thought, Bree and Adam are seperated, tooken away by Davenport's Police. Adam sees her being dragged away, kicking and screaming. He wangs to do something, but is being held there by police.

Bree's thoughts automatically shift to Adam. She can't have him die. She cries and screams and wants to just run to his side, but the police are too strong for her. She doesn't get how they can hold Adam, though, because Adam has Super Strength.

"What are you waiting for? I'm gonna fire all you worthless pieces of crap if you don't Fire NOW!" Davenport's voice rings through all their ears.

One of the Police pulls the trigger, and there's a bang.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam felt his whole world go in slow motion. He literally saw the bullet, and used his heat vusion to destroy it. He clearly showed the police who's boss, because the police dropped their guns, and held their hands up. Adam went through the crowd, expecting to confront an angry Davenport.

But He, Chase and Bree were gone.

* * *

Bree was knocked out cold in Chase's arms. He was carrying her bridal style away from the scene. They arrived at the Davenport House. He opened the door and led her to his room. He smirked as she woke up.

"Please don't hurt me Chase!"

"I'm not gonna hurt you Bree. I'm gonna have some fun."

Bree shrivled up in the corner.

"I don't get it! We were family! Why are you on HIS side!"

"Because his side is the RIGHT One!" Chase got closer, and Bree tried to scoot back but there was no room left.

"How? He likes to punch us for his personal entertainment!"

"Not when your on his side! Now stop talking or else I promise you this will hurt more!"

Bree started tearing up as Chase got closer and closer.

* * *

"I need answers! Where ARE THEY!" Adam gelled at the police. Adam was scared for Bree, he needed to protect her. He felt needed and important around her.

"Were Not Telling. Against Orders." One of the police officers said. That just got Adam madder.

"You tell me, or I will hurt you so bad you can't move." Adam didn't want to be the bad guy, but knowing how Chase has been lately, it's necessary.

One of the guatds shakily came out of the crowd. "Follow Mmmee." He stuttered, and walked forward. Adam looked at the boy. He didn't look more than about sixteen.

Adam followed him, hoping he was going the right way. Because he needed to save the only thing he still cared about.

* * *

**Ta Da!**

**I know, its short and not very good, but I needed something!**

**R/R!**

**Peace!**

**AwEsOmEsToRyPeRsOn**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter :) Updates will be more often now, I promise :)**

Bree woke up. All she saw was blackness. Next to her was a half beaten up and naked Chase, standing over an unconcious body. She couldn't make out who itg was. She looked down and saw herself fully exposed. She was gonna go hide her body, but she decided not to move, so Chase wouldn't stop his victory. Plus Chase and the other mysterious figure probably already saw her naked.

"That will show him. Being Davenport's favorite has it's perps." Chase walked out with a smirk, and as soon as she herad the door click, Bree scooted over to the mysterious figure. Asshe turned it over, she saw the beat and worst person for this situation.

The one she loved.

* * *

"Stage One is complete, simulation is starting up."

"Which of his worst nightmares is it gonna be?"

"With him it's tricky. With his wild, uncontrallable imagination, his nightmares would not, well, fully load in this sitaution. He is very dumb, as we know."

"So which one are you gonna hit?"

"The only that is pratical. Seeing something happen to something he loves."

Adam woke up in a world he never seen before. His eyes took a while to adjust to this destroyed setting. Ash clouds filled the air, buildings are half of what they used to be, and there seemed to be no one.

"Help, Somebody!" Bree. Adam would recognize her anywhere. But theproblem was she was no where. The harder he looked, the louder the screams would get, but yet she was no where.

"Adam, I need you!" The scream was very quiet, and innocent. It tore him, then raged him. He ripped open the wall to find himself in a room, a hospital waiting room, and a very crowded one at that.

There were lots of shuffling going around, screams, cries, and the room seemed to spin in Adam's mind.

A nurse walked in.

"We seemed to have... lost a patient."

"Which One?" Adam yelled. The nurse stared at him.

He walked up and grabbed her soilders "Which one?!" Be shouted, making his grip strong.

She smirked "Bree Davenport."

Then her eyes glowed red.


	4. Chapter 4

"Adam, wake up! Please Wake Up!" Bree said, shaking Adam's body. He wasn't lifeless, he was breathing. Bree put her head on Adam's chest, crying.

* * *

Adam looked at the women. He smile faded and lasers shot out of her eyes, and Adam barely dodged them. He tried to shoot lasers out of his eyes, but it was unsucsesful. He pushed the lady into the desk and walked into the hall. He kept running down it, but it seemed endless. He opened the door to one of the rooms, and saw something. It was Bree laying on his chest, crying over his body, which seemed lifeless.

"This isn't real." Adam said, "This isn't real."

"Let Me Out!" Adam screamed, but the door closed and wouldn't open. He kept walking closer and closer to the scene, a mysterious wind pulling him away, but he kept fighting it. He finally made it to the scene and stuck his hand through it. Everything went black.

* * *

Bree lifted her head from Adam's chest. The breathing stopped.

"No No No! Adam! Please Come Back I Need You!" Bree screamed, tears running ou of her face. Suddenly his heartbeat came back and he jumped up suddenly, and saw Bree.

"Adam, your okay!" Bree said, and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back.

"We have to get out of here before it's too late!" Adam said. Ne wrapled a blanket around Bree and carried her out of the house.

* * *

"How did he do that? My simulations usually work better than that."

"He's bionic. He could of seen something."

"Then were just gonna have to amp up the tests." The two black figures chuckled, and left the room.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Sorry for making you wait so long for this short cahpter :(**


End file.
